A hop, a skip, and memory loss?
by eridangit
Summary: jake and dirk are lost in a jungle with no recollection of how they got there... and jake has amnesia.


**A/N - **wow hey guys yo long time no see ive been on an unannounced hiatus and i apologize

all of my other stories have been cancelled because writers block had been chewing away at me (also ive been out of khr for a while read more about all that on my profile)

anywho i had to write this for creative writing at school and i figured i might as well upload it here, too

yolo

I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. Everything around me was green. Vines hanging down tangled with the long, tall grass. Trees covered in moss tower hundreds of feet above me. There are multiple deep grass stains on my clothes and grass ground into my shoes. I sit up slowly, head pounding. Lifting a hand up to feel my forehead, I look around and see a blonde haired fellow sprawled out on the ground. I blink and move my hair out of my eyes. I slightly touch the man's shoulder. I shook him. "Hello? Chap?"

He groaned and looked up, large, pointy anime shades skewing his face. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at me. He had a huge smile on his face. "Jake.. I'm so glad you're alright!"

I cocked my head. Who is this? "I don't mean to discourage you pal but... I don't know who you are."

His face seemed to drop. "It's me, Dirk.. Don't you remember me?"

I frowned. "I don't remember anything."

He seemed to swear under his breath. "Shit, Jake. You seem to be pretty roughed up," he scratched his head, "I wonder if there are aloe leaves around.."

I stabilized myself as I looked around again. I was dizzy and everything was a blur. Dirk had disappeared to search for aloe leaves, so I was alone once again. Something tells me I've always been alone.

"For friggs flipping sake, who am I?" I asked myself as I paced in circles. Well I was obviously from England. I was starting to wear a circle in the soft grass around my feet. Dirk said my name had been... Jake, was it?

Jake.

My name is Jake. Jake Jake Jakey Jake Jakerson. John Jake Jingleheimerschmitt. Maybe saying it enough will make my memory come back. I sighed. This isn't helping at all.

The jungle seemed so empty. So lonely. I could barely see the sky from how the thick canopy of leaves settled high in the trees. My glasses would occasionally get fogged up from glancing upwards, as there was a patch of mist that just got thicker each tree up.

I notice things I hadn't before, animals crying in the distance, mosquitos buzzing while I tried to shoo them off, the sound of running water, gorgeous flowers scattered about, a skeleton of a deceased animal here or there, snakes slithering through the tree branches, the grass that seemed to form to my shape. It was so peaceful here, yet so isolated. You could take a wrong turn and end up on the opposite side of the world for all I know.

The smell of rotting plants was powerful, but still the smell of rain overpowered it. I hadn't seen any droplets yet, but who knows, it could be raining in half of the jungle and humid in the other. Which it was. My clothes were slightly damp and sticking to me. I wiped a bead of sweat off of my forehead and decided to venture out. I could sit and look around the jungle as long as I'm here, why not get a better grasp of the layout?

I heard ruffling of leaves in the distance and decided to follow it, thinking it would lead me to Dirk. I pushed back the vines that constricted the area and trotted along the small path that had been cleared of greenery. There was a figure ahead that was leaning down, sorting through a pile of fallen branches. "Dirk?" I silently creeped towards the figure.

It turned around and staring me right in the eyes was a full-sized ocelot. It growled and I saw the fur on its back stand up. The fur lowered and it started to slowly prowl away; it looked exhausted and each step it took seemed like it would be its last.

"Christ criminy!" I backed up slowly and went back to the clearing, where I was before. Footsteps could be heard in the distance as I lowered myself back down. The almost encounter nearly gave me a heart attack.

I sighed a breath of relief as Dirk came into view again. My heart was still pounding. He had a handful of leaves as he walked over to me.

"I haven't found any aloe leaves but I grabbed whatever I could find." Dirk kneeled down beside me and spread out the leaves. After about 5 minutes they were all in small piles. None of them seemed to be useful.

"I'll be fine, chap!" I smiled and stood up, offering a hand to help Dirk up. He accepted and I pulled him up with no hesitation.

"We should probably start trying to head out of here. There's a river nearby so we could follow that for a while." Dirk stated after thanking me for the help. He started dragging me out of the clearing I had come to know as home. Albeit I had only been there for about 30 concious minutes, but it served the purpose nonetheless.

We wandered through the jungle for hours on end, only stopping to regain our breath and drink from the river. While we dodged vines and branches, Dirk told me more about myself.

My full name is Jake English. I'm almost 18 years old. I love adventures. I have a large collection of guns at home. I've seen every movie to come out ever, or that's what he likes to joke about. I guess Avatar was one of my favorites? I idolized a blue woman from said movie. I have an inventive mind. Since I was from England, I say things like "Gadzooks," "Boondoggle," "Rootin' tootin'," "Cockamamie goofoff," and the like.

I have a step-sister. Her name is Jade. She shares her gun collection with mine. I have a huge dog at home. Her name is Halley. Jade's dog's name is Becquerel.

Dirk also said he's surprised that, even though he doesn't know how we got here, that I wasn't armed with at least a pistol. He said I'm famous for always wielding double pistols and then winking when I pull them out.

We stumbled upon a beautiful scenery of the trees and a huge waterfall. "We'll use this as a landmark." Dirk moved hair out of his face as he mumbled.

"It's gorgeous!" I cast my arms out as I talked about the environment. It gleamed back as if thanking me for the compliment.

"Well gather in the beauty quickly then, we still have to find our way out." Dirk took a hold of my wrist and pulled me towards another path.

It felt as if something sparked inside of me. Was I excited by human touch? Or is it just Dirk's touch that gives me shivers? He never told me anything about anyone else close to me, besides my two other friends, Jane and Roxy.

He told me that Jane has the biggest crush on me, and has for a while. He said that I never showed any interest back, other than obliviousness and friendship. 'Actually, I've never seen you show any interest towards girls in the first place.' Dirk's words echoed in my head.

Was that a bad thing?

"Hey, Dirk, is it a bad thing to not show any interest in girls?" I finally broke the silence that fell between us, other than the crunching of leaves under our feet.

"Some people consider it a bad thing," he saw my facial expression and quickly finished his sentence, "but it's not! It's not at all. Some guys don't like girls. Some girls don't like guys. I suppose I'll have to explain how this whole thing works since you don't remember anything, eh?"

Dirk sat on the mossy ground and ushered me down. I sat down across from him and adjusted my glasses. He continued.

"Well, you know about homosexuality. About how some guys like guys, some girls like girls, you know, the like. Labels being thrown around such as gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual.."

As Dirk was talking, I could feel myself relating to everything that he was saying. Well, not about the 'lesbian' part, obviously. It got me thinking. What if.. I'm gay? Do I have feelings for Dirk? If I really do... I can't tell him! It seems as if he's one of my only male friends (from what he's told me) and I wouldn't want to lose him. I don't remember anything and he's already the closest one to me! I wouldn't be surprised if I was regularly just nothing to him.

He seems to be a chick magnet, it would be no use for me anyway. Probably in a relationship with Jane or Roxy... What if he's in a relationship with my sister? A warm hand on top of mine snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" Dirk looked into my eyes (which he said were emerald green). I could see his tangerine orange orbs behind his dark tinted anime shades. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him into a tight hug. He seemed surprised for a moment but released his tension and buried his face in my shoulder, holding me tightly around my waist.

It felt like he had been holding back for a long time. Like he had feelings deep, deep down inside that he'd never let go.

I don't know. It could be something different. I could just be a bad judge of feelings or something.

After a little while I heard Dirk speak up, his voice muffled by my shirt sleeve. "We should set up camp, it's getting late and starting to get dark."

"What are we gonna do for shelter?" I questioned. We didn't have a tent with us and I didn't think sticks and big leaves would suffice.

Dirk smiled. "We'll figure it out."

Neither of us slept very well that night. When we woke up in the morning we were both freezing and sore. We had to keep going though, otherwise we would starve. We had no food and as we checked every tree, it appeared bare of fruit.

"How close do you think we are?" I asked, following Dirk's footsteps.

"Right now I'm not that sure. Closer than we were yesterday though." He stepped over a huge tree trunk and kept walking. I sighed.

I stepped on top of the trunk and prepared to jump off of it, but my foot slipped and I fell face first onto the hard tree. My vision blurred and everything went black as I heard Dirk's yells.

I wake up slowly to the pounding in my head. Christ on a biscuit, it's never hurt like this before! I reach up to touch it, and when I pull it back it's covered in blood.

The jungle around us seemed to thrive, as greens were much greener than before. Flowers were in full bloom and some were bigger than my head. They were mostly light pinks and oranges, with hints of purple or blue somewhere in the middle. Trees seemed shorter, and I couldn't see any more fog, although it probably was too high above the trees and blended in with the sky. The sky however, was a light cerulean and the sun shone brilliantly. It reminded me that I came here with Dirk.

"Dirk..?"

Immediately, Dirk was by my side. He was holding my other hand and rubbing the side of my face with his other, attempting to soothe me.

"Why.. Are we in a jungle? And where are my guns..? Why does my head hurt this bad?" I ask multiple things at once and Dirk just stares at me.

"Do you... know who I am?" He got closer so I could see him better.

"Of course I know who you are, you're my best friend, Dirk!" I exclaimed. He brought me into a tight hug.

"Thank god... You're back.." He shook slightly as I turned to hug him back.

"What happened?" I felt slightly dizzy.

"You had amnesia... I don't know how we got here but, we woke up here yesterday. I was so scared that your memory wouldn't return. I guess the fall knocked it back. I carried you a ways to safety, and I found a way to get out of here." Dirk seemed comforted by my touch.

"And I... I've always wanted to tell you that I... Shit." He mumbled to himself. I pulled away from the hug and cocked my head.

"You what?"

He took a deep breath. "Jake... I love you. I have for as long as I can remember."

I stayed still. My breath hitched in my throat. Dirk just... confessed his love for me. He turned away and got up. "And now you hate me."

I pounced at him and tackled him into a tight hug. "Dirk... I've never known how to tell you, but now is just a good as a time as any. I don't hate you! I don't hate you at 've helped me discover who I've been hiding from my whole life. You've helped me discover the real me. Because I... I love you too."

Dirk looked back at me and smiled, happiness in his eyes. He took my hand. "Then what do you say to us getting out of here?" He turned towards the light that was shining through the vines and leaves.

"Let's go."


End file.
